


ѕυяνινσя

by HappilyNervousCollection (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: More will be revealed with time., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HappilyNervousCollection
Summary: Harrison runs away from camp during a heavy storm and a Wood Scouts raid, fleeing with a bundle of something to Spooky Island, deciding to take refuge in Campbell’s old mansion. More will be revealed with time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue. You don’t have to read it, but it should provide you with a better understanding of what’s going to happen in Chapter One.

_The heavy rain covered the magician’s footsteps as he ran, his clothes sticking to him and weighing him down slightly. Behind him was the bright light of fire- a blaze so strong that even the current weather could not extinguish it. There were battle cries and menacing laughs being heard, briefly drowned out by the cacophonous thunder._

_Harrison neared the Campbell shores, hesitantly looking back towards the camp he had called home. He’d tried to make it work- he had tried to protect him. But that place was a death trap waiting to happen. If someone found out, he’d be sent back home and kicked out of his family. Surely they wouldn’t take him back- not after he traumatized them._

_And truly, they were in no way fit to care for a child._

_They’d lost interest in him- how he felt, how he was holding up. He’d been hurt by this too- they had no right to lock him up and toss him aside! They’d mentally and emotionally abused him, and although his actions as a young kid could explain their trauma, it didn’t excuse their behavior._

_..._

_No, they certainly weren’t fit to care for a child._

_Taking a deep breath, Harrison hugged the bundle close to his chest, stepping out onto the water, his shoes simply resting atop the water’s surface. Thankfully his magic helped him from sinking, as he was a poor swimmer. He then started to run, his steps leaving small splashing noises that could barely be heard over everything- as if he were stepping in a puddle. He didn’t quite know where he was running to, but right now, Camp Campbell seemed like the most unsafe place on earth. There was an island in the center of the lake, one Harrison had hoped to seek refuge on. He ran as quick as he could with the weight of his clothes and the bundle in his arms, eventually reaching shore._

_He panted, adrenaline running through him as he stumbled through the thick woods, holding out his hand and conjuring a small flame over his palm. Thankfully the canopies had covered him, preventing the rain from putting out his small fire._

_He wasn’t sure how long he walked, but eventually he reached a seemingly abandoned mansion, staring up at it. A small smile crept onto his face, the magician taking a step forwards._

 

_They were safe._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers realize Harrison went missing shortly after a Woof Scouts raid, so of course their first idea is to ask them.

“Has anyone seen Harrison?”

The question left an odd silence in the usually busy Mess Hall, the campers looking around at each other. As they did, it became clear that the illusionist was in fact missing, and once that fact became solidified, several campers turned to Preston.

Preston and Harrison had been tent mates since their first year of camp, meaning that Preston was most likely the last person to have seen him. However, the young thespian looked just as puzzled, if not more concerned. Upon noticing everyone staring at him, he huffed.

“Well, I wouldn’t know, seeing as he kicked me out of our tent two weeks ago,” He answered.

“Kicked you out?” David asked, staring at the boy curiously. Preston nodded.

“I KNOW! Such a DRAMA QUEEN.” He exclaimed, showing offense in his tone. “He said he ‘needed some space for a while’, and then he kicked me out.”

This new information caused a bit more confusion. A few of the campers looked between each other, trying to think of more theories. It was Nikki that spoke up next.

“Ooh! What if he was taken by the Wood Scouts?” She exclaimed, jumping up on the table excitedly. Although she was worried for her friend, she couldn’t help but think of this as the plot to an action movie.

“Please Nikki, I think the Wood Scouts were more busy setting fire to the camp,” Max replied, rolling his eyes slightly. Neil nodded in agreement. “Besides, what would they want with Harrison? He’s just a magician.”

Nikki pouted, then got another idea. “Jermy! I didn’t see him with the others.” She pointed out. “He could have taken him.” This caused some questioning looks, David being the only person taking her seriously right now.

“Well, it’s the only lead we have. I’ll talk with Troop eight-one-eight and see if we can figure something out.” He replied, Nikki jumping off the table and back to her seat. Max had set his food aside, getting up and walking after David, Nikki and Neil close behind.

“You’re actually going to talk to those maniacs? It’s stupid, they probably don’t even have him.” Max said, almost annoyed at the situation. While Harrison and him weren’t the best of friends, he was still part of the Campbell family. He was still important.

“Well, right now it’s the only lead we have. We can’t just not look for him,” David replied. Max sighed, hopping into the canoe with David. Nikki hopped in as well, Neil hesitantly joining them.

“You do realize they’re probably just going to challenge us to something to save the camp,” Neil predicted, causing David to give a short nod as he started to row. The rumble of the storms hovering the Wood Scouts could be heard even from a distance; crackles of lightning and thunder erupting from the the tall, dark clouds. As they docked, they found themselves greeted by the Wood Scouts troop- the gangly face of Edward Pikeman staring down at them, smirking.

“Well well Campbellions,” He greeted, his voice almost a sneer. He’d grown taller, although definitely lacked muscle. His face was less pimply than it had been, however it was littered with acne scars and red splotches, not to mention the razor cuts. “I see you’ve decided to hand over your camp the easy way?”

Nikki growled almost like an attack dog, glaring daggers at the troop leader. Pikeman looked to her and sneered, provoking the girl as she marched up to him, grasping his sash and yanking him down. “What did you do with Harrison?! Did you sacrifice him? Tie him up and torture him?!” She exclaimed, her mind running through each possibility.

For a split second Pikeman seemed confused, however his expression quickly mellowed into a smug, crooked smile. “Calm yourself. He’s fine, for now.” Pikeman replied. Jermy- slightly less disgusting than he had been in his younger years, spoke up with his familiar nasally voice.

“But we-“

Pikeman quickly looked back at him, glaring. Petrol was quick to cover the boy’s mouth, silencing him. Neil had wrapped his arms around Nikki, pulling the girl back as she looked almost ready to tear him to shreds. The troop leader hummed, a crack of lightning striking the ground. “Defeat us in a challenge, and we’ll tell you where he is. However-“

“If we lose, you get the camp?” Max spoke up sarcastically, earning a frustrated glare from Pikeman.

“As I was GOING to say, however, if you lose you will be forced to become fellow members of troop eight-one-eight.” He sneered, causing David to approach Pikeman confidently, holding out his hand.

“You have yourself a deal.”

 

“God fucking damn it.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge for the fate of Camp Campbell- and Harrison, of course.

The challenge was to take place at Camp Campbell’s activities field; an obstacle course. The first section would be enduring a mechanical bull ride, complete with being pelted with dodgeballs. The second was a ropes course, requiring one to climb over the ladder. Finally, it was a sprint through the mud bog. As the campers were preparing for this endeavor, it became more clear how agitated they were.

They’d had to do this several times before, and although normally they would try to decline that offer, they couldn’t this time. Harrison was at stake, and again, even if he wasn’t everyone’s best friend, he was part of their family. That and the propaganda that Nikki spread was decently concerning, and despite it seeming far fetched, it definitely caused some worry.

“Okay team,” David started, looking amongst his campers. “Does everyone know the drill? Nurf, you’re going to be throwing dodgeballs at the other team. Ered, you’ll be on the mechanical bull. Max, you’re on rope duty, and Nikki will be doing the final mud bog sprint.”

Nurf had grinned maliciously, picking up a dodgeball in preparation. Neil, Space Kid, and Dolph weren’t the best at this. Space Kid was short and clunky, Dolph was far too small and weak, and Neil was much too gangly.

Pikeman walked over to the group, a prideful smirk on his face. “Prepared to lose, campers? Or should I say, scouts?” He taunted, Nikki glaring at him.

“In your dreams, Pikeman,” She retorted, causing the troop leader to roll his eyes and chuckle.

Eventually they lined up, David with a timer in his hand. He gave a quick countdown, then blew his whistle, starting the mechanical bull. Snake was the one to ride the bull, holding on tightly as he was tossed about. Dodge balls nailed him in the back, almost, but not quite, knocking him over. Once the bull shut down, he ran to the ropes, tagging Petrol.

The muscly scout gave a grunt, nodding to his fellow troop member as he almost effortlessly scaled the ropes, jumping down and tagging Jermy. The boy looked up at him, fretful and slightly confused. “My doctor says I shouldn’t gain any more parasites or fluids, it apparently triggers my-“

Jermy was cut off, Petrol picking the boy up and throwing him across the mud bog. Jermy yelled, well clearing the finish line and face planting in the dirt. David clicked the stop watch, cringing at the time. “F-Fourty three point two seconds,” He called out. Pikeman snickering, high fiving Petrol and Snake, grimacing as Jermy waddled up to them with his arm raised for a high five. Pikeman was quick to pull his hand down, avoiding the biohazard entirely.

David sighed, approaching the campers. “Okay team, we need to be as fast as possible. If you aren’t participating, wait next to me by the finish line.” A few campers nodded, following David towards the finish line.

Ered mounted herself atop the bull, a grin on her face. The second David blew the whistle, the creature whirred to life, bucking and pushing her back. It was actually rather easy, Ered swerving slightly and narrowly avoiding getting pelted with a dodgeball. Once the creature stopped, she dismounted, getting pelted in the face with the rubber ball.

Her eyes spun for a moment, leaving her disoriented on the ground before she managed to stumble to her feet, carefully approaching Max and tagging him. Although several campers seemed to be anxious, Max quickly relieved their worry, not even bothering to climb the ropes and instead walking around the obstacle.

“That’s cheating-!” Pikeman protested, Max only shrugging.

“You only told us we had to get around the ropes.” Max pointed out, tagging Nikki. David still seemed worried, their timer hitting forty seconds. Neil however, he quickly got an idea, fishing into his pocket and holding out a pudding cup, waving it in the air. Nikki paused, sniffing the air and then spotting Neil, instantly dropping to all fours and charging her way through the mud. She leaped, tackling Neil to the ground and knocking the pudding cup out of his hand, David clicking the timer.

“Forty two point eight seconds!” He cheered, several campers high fiving each other, a furious Pikeman storming up to them.

“Oh no, you cheated! You were supposed to climb UP the ropes, not walk around them-!” He yelled, his fists clenched tightly.

“Well, you should have made that more specific. Now, where the fuck is Harrison?” Max asked, looking up at the angry troop leader. Pikeman’s face was more red than usual, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. A vein seemed to bulge from the side of his head, and had he been any angrier he would’ve been foaming at the mouth. He didn’t say anything, his fellow scouts gathering at his sides. Jermy was slightly late, waddling up behind them and straightening out his glasses. The boy panted, grabbing on to Pikeman’s shoulder in order to catch his breath.

 

“We don’t have him.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets some more leads, directing them over to Spooky Island. And while it seems like someone is there, the strange happenstances lead to some danger.

“What do you mean ‘You don’t have him’!”

Snake had hit Jermy upside the head, several campers groaning and glaring at the Wood Scouts.

“We don’t have him. I saw someone run off though,” Pikeman replied, still furious over his unfair defeat. He’d thought that maybe he could trick the campers into losing ownership of the camp to him, however now that it was out that they didn’t even have what they were bargaining with, this was their ultimate defeat. “Someone ran across the water to Spooky Island.”

There was a slight pause, a crack of thunder erupting from the island, Neil then speaking up. “I’m sorry, run across?” He repeated curiously, Nikki getting slightly excited.

“Maybe he pulled a Jesus and ran on water-! Do you think he got scared during the raid and ran off?” She asked, looking around the other campers. 

“Why would he run though? We’ve handled these shit heads for years now,” Max replied, looking between the trio. This was a very confusing mess, and it certainly didn’t help that they’d wasted their time playing a game with the Wood Scouts. “Besides, magic kid is more than capable of stirring up shit when he wants to.”

“Well, how about this; you kids head out to Spooky Island, and I’ll start making search parties in case he went somewhere else,” David suggested, a few kids nodding. The other campers would be searching the woods, as well as the rest of the camp. Neil, Nikki, and Max would be rowing towards Spooky Island.

The teams were quickly divided, the Wood Scouts retreating back to their camp defeatedly. Meanwhile, Max, Nikki, and Neil were beginning their voyage across the lake and towards Spooky Island. They had a walkie talkie in case they found him, the item being hidden away in Max’s hoodie pouch.

Light thunder and rain came from the island, creating a peaceful symphony. A dark air hovered above the woods, the thick canopies not allowing any light to pass through their branches. Thankfully, the rain seemed to be blocked by them as well. The Campbell canoe eventually slid onto shore, wedging itself in the sand and allowing the campers to exit. They found a familiar path, deciding to check Campbell’s old mansion first.

The building was old, a few shutters threatened to fall from their hinges, vines crawling up the side of the building. It had paint chipping off of it and several cobwebs hanging from the elegant lights. However, the usual array of cobwebs blocking the door were missing, brushed aside and allowing access to the entrance. Looking between each other, the trio approached the door, Max reaching out to open it. It seemed to be open, however the more Max pulled it, the more it closed- the hasty click of a lock turning being heard.

“He’s here.”

Max nodded in agreement, retracting his hand. He looked around, finding a window. “Hold on, I have an idea,” He said quietly, walking to the edge of the clearing and picking up a reasonably sized stick. Testing it, he hit it against his hand, seemingly satisfied with its sturdiness. He held it over his shoulder like a baseball bat, approaching the dusty window and slamming the branch against the glass as if he were at a batting cage.

At first it didn’t give, resulting in an almost unholy sound of bark colliding with glass. It sounded like a coarse thud, almost painful in a sense. But that didn’t mean Max was giving up. Instead, he swung again and again, the glass eventually giving under the force of the blows, glass shattering into the mansion. Max cleared away what was left of the glass, pushing the window up and hopping through it, offering his friends a hand.

Neil grabbed the hand, needing a bit more help to get through the window, actively avoiding the shattered glass on the ground. Nikki however had leaped through the window in one bound, clearing the glass entirely.

The girl looked around, trying to find her friend.

It was clear that someone was inhabiting the mansion currently, as the fireplace had a fire going, crackling with life as warmth filled the room. There were footprints imbedded in the dust of the carpet, although it was hard to tell if their origin came from the Quarter Master or someone else. Then again, they didn’t have to break in during their last visit to the mansion, so it was clear that whoever was in here clearly didn’t want anyone in here, unlike the nonchalant man(?) that the Quarter Master was.

As the group looked around, a choked noise erupted from the fireplace, a row of flames exiting from the ghastly mouth of the brick containment.

“Max, the furniture-“ Neil managed to yell. As the group looked towards the couches and armchairs, they could see the furnishings begin to levitate off the ground, getting higher and higher. With quick thinking, Max scrambled into an arm chair, Nikki and Neil following his path and grabbing onto whatever they could.

However, Neil had been somewhat late, the flames from the floor threatening to singe his feet. Nikki, who had been sat atop the couch Neil had tried to get on, grabbed for his wrist, trying to help him up as they levitated higher and higher above the flaming carpet. Neil squirmed to try and help himself up, his palms moist with sweat. Max, virtually helpless to do anything but watch, looked desperately towards his friend. Neil let out a quick scream, losing his grip on Nikki’s hand as he began to plummet, thrashing as he did so.

 

 “Neil-!”


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Harrison, but he’s not as he seems.

The dull thud of Neil hitting the floor was enough to send terror through the two Campers, Nikki and Max having closed their eyes. Nikki simply couldn’t bare to watch her friend- her best friend of several years -burn to a crisp right before her eyes. Instead she’d covered them with her hands, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Max on the other hand had his fists clenched, his eyes scrunched shut. He was furious with himself, furious at whoever had caused his friend’s untimely peril. There was a brief moment of silence before a groan was heard, Max being the first to open his eyes. He looked down, his eyes widening in joyful disbelief. Neil was alright- the fire didn’t seem to be hurting him.

 

It was an illusion.

 

The lanky teen had gotten to his feet, rubbing his newly bruised back and biting his lip. “Guys-! I’m okay, the fire isn’t real-!” He exclaimed. Nikki had opened her eyes now, jumping off the couch and tackle hugging Neil, knocking him to the floor again.

“Don’t you ever die again-!” She exclaimed, squeezing him. Neil rolled his eyes, trying his best to push her off of him so that he could stand up again. Max had let out a sigh of relief, jumping down from his armchair and landing safely on the ground.

“I’m sick and tired of this shit. I swear to god, Harrison is getting the biggest stick up his ass once we find him,” Max said frustratedly, walking to the side of the fireplace and grabbing the poker. He tossed it to Neil, the boy catching it somewhat clumsily. Right- weapons. Just in case this wasn’t Harrison, and was some weird demon instead.

Max walked back over to the window, grabbing his stick and holding it over his shoulder. Nikki was fully prepared to kick the shit out of someone if needed, with or without a weapon. Now prepared, they climbed the spiral staircase, making it up to the second floor. The hall was rather long, and while it usually would have been a hassle to check each of the rooms for the orchestrator of their terror, a bright glow seemed to emit from one of the rooms. Max looked between his two friends, silently counting back from three before tearing the door open, pointing his weapon towards the figure.

There, floating at least an inch off the ground, was a masculine figure. It was lanky, seemingly tired, dark bags underneath it’s eyes. It had curly chestnut hair and bangs, a top hat perched above its head and a gloved hand outstretched defensively. In it’s arms was a bundle, its contents hidden by the figures stance.

Here stood Harrison, the illusionist standing there protectively, the colors of his eyes unable to be seen passed the bright glow coming from his sockets.

Neil’s fire poker was a mere centimeter from the magician’s jugular, and yet Harrison wasn’t backing down. Thinking he was possessed, Nikki tackled him, pinning him to the bed and knocking the bundle from his arms. Slightly disoriented, the magician growled, roughly kicking and thrashing. He had no give though, Nikki holding him in place. The light had started to fade from his eyes, causing them to go back to normal.

The sound of an infant crying is something almost heartbreaking, a pure noise displaying sadness and distress from the most innocent and undeserving of creatures. This is what stopped the fighting for a moment, the noise coming from the bundle that had been in Harrison’s hands, now knocked to the side of the bed.

Instantly, the light returned to Harrison’s eyes at full blast, an invisible force knocking everyone three feet backwards. The magician quickly grabbed the bundle, holding it to his chest and shushing it, trying to calm it.

Confusedly, the trio looked around, Neil noticing several empty bottles of five hour energy shots. Although it was unclear how long ago Harrison had gone missing, it was likely that he hadn’t slept in days, explaining the tired expression and bags under his eyes. The crying subsided, quieting into small giggles, a pair of grubby hands reaching up and grabbing Harrison’s nose, causing the illusionist to chuckle. 

Max cleared his throat, Harrison looking up apologetically upon realizing the trio was still there. He seemed to pull the bundle closer defensively, showing a small glimpse of it’s contents.

 

A baby.

 

A living, breathing baby.

Harrison looked around, now pulling back the blanket a bit more to reveal it fully. While it didn’t seem the most healthy, it’s skin was peachy, it’s eyes a matching color to Harrison’s.

 

“This is Simon.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison explains what happened, and is taken back to camp.

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Nikki chimed, hopping into the bed next to Harrison. The illusionist seemed to reel back, protective of the infant. She reached her hand out though, the baby gurgling delightedly as it reached for her fingers. She then looked to Harrison, a perplexed look on her face. “Wait, you were PREGNANT?” She asked, shocked.

Harrison’s face went slightly pink as he shook his head, laughing tiredly. “During my first year of camp, I got sent here to bring him back. He’s my younger brother.” He explained. Neil quirked a brow, looking towards the baby. He touched its head, his eyes widening at the cold temperature.

“He’s cold,” He noted, still trying to make sense of the situation. Harrison had clearly burned himself out, and the amount of bottles hinted that he’d been here for a while. How they hadn’t noticed his absence, he had no clue. Harrison nodded, sadly hugging Simon a little tighter.

“So wait, what the fuck happened?” Max asked, Harrison giving him a half assed glare. “You didn’t have to run, you could’ve just told David.”

“I made him return nearly two weeks ago,” Harrison started. “He was cold- almost blue. I thought maybe I could heal him and protect him, but I had to keep it a secret. Preston isn’t the most inconspicuous, so I had to kick him out. I healed him and nursed him over the course of a week or so.

When the Wood Scouts raid happened, I got scared. So I ran here- I’ve been healing him with magic, feeding him and taking care of him.” He explained. Neil seemed slightly doubtful, if not frustratedly confused.

“Why were you scared?”

There was a slight pause, Harrison readjusting the baby as he looked back to Neil. “My parents- they haven’t treated me right since the disappearance.” He confessed, his voice almost nonchalant. While his voice didn’t show much emotion, it was clear that Harrison was feeling something- an odd mix of frustration and sorrow. “I get it, I messed up, but his disappearance affected me too. I-It’s been horrible.

If he was found by David or the other campers, I’d be sent back home, and then what? They’d have their perfect family, and I’d be tossed out. I’m useless to them now.” He concluded, hugging Simon close to him. The baby got comfortable against his shoulder, nuzzling into it and closing it’s eyes. “They aren’t fit to care for a child. Not when they tossed me out and hurt me.”

There was another pause, the group looking over the two. Max groaned, holding out his hand. “Look, just tell David, and he’ll try to get you out of that. Besides, you look like shit.” He assured, the magician rolling his eyes as he was pulled to his feet. “What I mean is, you need to sleep.”

Harrison sighed, nodding. “I’ll try. Please don’t let Nerris or Nurf near Simon while I’m asleep. Nurf might take him from me, and Nerris... she’s just a little too rough.” He requested, Nikki helping guide him back. Max had nodded at Harrison’s request, guiding them through and outside of the mansion. The flames that had devoured the floor had disappeared; a trick of the light.

Harrison had fallen asleep the second they reached the canoe, Simon curled up against him. The group rowed back, the canoe eventually sliding up the Campbell shore and stopping itself. Harrison was helped out by Max and Nikki, the two campers guiding him to his tent. Meanwhile, Neil had taken Simon, holding the baby boy carefully so as not to wake him up. Harrison was unceremoniously dumped onto his bed, a cover thrown on top of him.

Exiting the tent, Max pulled the walkie talkie from his pocket, holding down the button and speaking into it. “We found him. David, meet us at the councilor’s cabin.” He instructed, beginning to walk in that direction.

The trio regrouped at the door to the cabin, Simon having started crying again. It wasn’t until Nikki held him, shushing him and doting over him like a caring mother, that he stopped crying. He didn’t seem to cuddle into her as he’d done with Harrison, but he was at least calm. David had emerged from the woods, rushing to them and hugging the group tightly, unaware of the infant in Nikki’s arms. 

“Oh thank goodness you found him! What was he doing-“ David questioned excitedly, waves of relief washing over him. He was quickly silenced by a loud shush from Nikki, accompanied by a death glare. She nodded her head towards Simon, David gasping and taking the child from her arms, looking him over. “...Harrison?”

Max facepalmed, mildly annoyed. “No you fucking idiot, that’s not him. Harrison’s in his tent, sleeping.” He answered.

“I wanted you to take care of him until Harrison wakes up,” Neil continued, gesturing to the child. “It’s better if Harrison explains what happened, but for now, he’ll probably be asleep for a while.”

David nodded, holding the child close. “Of course. I’ll be sure to call his parents-“

“NO-“ Max protested, instantly being shushed by Nikki, the girl glaring up at him and jerking her head towards the infant. He sighed, quieting himself as he continued. “Look, just let Harrison explain this. Don’t call his parents.”

David looked down at the teens suspiciously, nodding slowly. Despite him not knowing the situation, he trusted them, and he knew they knew the situation better.

 

“Of course.”


End file.
